A Pleasant Surprise
by coconut994777
Summary: Aragorn is the first person to sit on the throne of Gondor in nearly a thousand years -- what are his thoughts and feelings when he first does so? Shirebound PlotBunny R13


A/N: Hi! I haven't been doing fanfic in a while because of various computer issues. I'm getting it sorted out, along with a more-powerful antivirus program. Because of the success of the last plot-bunny I adopted, I have been determined to adopt another one. Since the last one was angsty, I thought I'd make this humorous.

**This is an adopted bunny from shirebound's website of bunnies: .org/**

**Also, I highly suggest reading shirebound's work (it's amazing!): /~shirebound**

**This is plot-bunny R13. The summary is:**_** Aragorn is the first person to sit on the throne of Gondor in nearly a thousand years -- what are his thoughts and feelings when he first does so?  
**_

The new king of Gondor walked into the large throne room. He walked around the front of the staircase, and at the top, was where his ancestors had sat, where they had made decisions that impacted millions of people, living and passed.

Aragorn smiled, as he looked upon the large white-marble throne that was before him. It had been thousands of years since any man had sat in it. A thin layer of dust covered the finely detailed throne. He sighed, _it really has been a long time, hasn't it?_

He reached down to start wiping off some of the dust, when a voice said from the somewhere far behind him "I think you might need one of these."

Aragorn turned quickly in surprise to find a hobbit standing at the bottom of the staircase. It was Frodo: standing there with a handkerchief in his hand.

"How did you," Aragorn started.

"It's dreadfully dusty in this chamber to begin with, let alone how long that chair has been waiting for someone to sit in it. You aren't the only one who knows history of Gondorian monarchs." The hobbit said, teasingly.

Aragorn chuckled as he descended the staircase to accept the handkerchief. "I hope you have more than one of those, it'll take at least three of those to get all the dust off."

"So four all together will be perfect!" Another voice called as three more hobbits ran up behind Frodo.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but, we all decided we'd like to be the first to see you sit on your throne." Samwise said.

"We also intend to get rid of every bit of dust on there ourselves, if that's all right with you." Merry chimed in.

Aragorn looked at the four hobbits, completely awestruck. He knew saying anything otherwise would upset them. He sighed in defeat. "Try not to make yourselves sneeze too much, since I'm sure the dwarf sleeping a few rooms down the left corridor will be most unpleasant if awakened."

Before he finished, the four had ascended the stairs, and began dusting the chair. It didn't take too long, considering that they had brought well more than four handkerchiefs. After about two minutes of careful dusting (besides Pippin who left a large spot of dust on the seat that Sam quickly wiped off), they were done.

They called Aragorn back up, and stood next to the throne, Frodo and Sam on the right, Merry and Pip on the left. Aragorn turned around from where he froze when he let them go, and looked up. _They have planned this very carefully,_ he thought. He noticed that it was pitch black, save for the moonlight streaming in, and each of them holding candles. As he walked up, he noticed something was on the throne: a red velvet pillow with a box atop. When he had gotten to the top he opened the box to find a crown. He recognized it: it was the one he wore at the coronation.

"How did you get this? Will I have to get more guards to watch what goes on in the living quarters?" He looked at them sternly, and they laughed. Aragorn became confused, and showed it in his face.

"Have a seat, our king, and we'll explain!" Frodo said.

He sighed, and couldn't help but smiling as he imagined what kind of foolishness these four did to sneak the crown out of his room so quickly after he had left.

He placed it upon his head, set the box on the floor, and then proceeded to take a seat.

"WAIT!" Sam cried out in a whispered panic.

"WHAT?" Aragorn mocked as he stood back up.

"Sorry, sir, but, it looks like it's on backwards than it was at the ceremony, sir. It wouldn't be right if you sat on the throne with a backward crown," Sam said.

Aragorn hummed a laugh as he took it off, then placed it back on the right way. Then, he sat quickly so there would be no more delay. He looked out across the room, and noticed his shadow engraved in the moonlight upon the hall's floor. He sat up straight, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then proceeded to ask "Now, how did you get the crown out of my chambers?"

There was a fit of giggles as the four hobbits ran to the bottom of the stairs, and acted out how the whole thing went out.


End file.
